Werewolf
Werewolves are humans that have been infected by a virus that allows them to undergo a series of painful metamorphic changes and transform into a bloodthirsty wolf-like creature. Usually the virus is triggered by an infected wolf bite or deep scratch. Once a person has been bitten and/or scratched by an infected wolf or another werewolf, and the bite or scratch mark becomes infected, he then becomes a werewolf. The virus takes effect as the moon's light triggers the cells of the virus. When the sun rises in the morning, the infected werewolf then becomes human again. Usually a werewolf in his human form cannot remember what has taken place in his werewolf form, nor can a werewolf, in his wolf form, remember anything from its human form. This forgetfullness is probably caused by changes in the brain as the werewolf changes forms. Once a human has been bitten by a werewolf, he or she can only be cured if they build up an immunity to it. Some people are born with this immunity, as their immune systems naturally produce an antibody designed to fight off the virus. Lycanitus Lycanitus is the name of the disease that causes lycanthropy. It travels like the rabies virus: an infected wolf bites or scratches a human, who then becomes a werewolf if the bite mark/scratch becomes infected, who then bites or scratches another human. Sometimes an animal will be bitten in the process, causing the animal to become very monsterous and deformed. Lycanitus can only be cured if the bitten host drinks the reddish liquid that comes from the Indian Blood flower before his first transformation. It becomes active when the moonlight shines, as certain particles in the light beams trigger a reaction, causing the lycanphage virals to take over the body's cells and begin producing the mutated wolf genetic code. As the moonlight dies at dawn, the virus becomes inactive and does not continue its process until the next night. But for the virus to become active at all, the host's bite or cut wound must first become infected, although it does not take long for this to happen. Infected wolves and werewolve's saliva are infested with bacteria, so a bite to the flesh may give a person a better chance of the wound becoming infected, rather than a scratch mark. Lycanitus virals have the appearance of tiny worms. They enter the blood stream, and that's when they become active. The Transformation The transformation of werewolves going from their human form to their monstrous form is quite painful. Newlythumb|272px|right|A werewolf transformation video. bitten werewolves have extreme discomfort, whereas werewolves that have transformed for years and years seem to have a lesser quantanty of pain. These transformations often cause a very sickly feeling, as the body begins to expirience dramatic changes within a short period of time. This sickly feeling may show itself as: vomiting, dizziness, blurred vision, shaking, chills, fever, overexcessive mucus, and many other symptoms. Sometimes muscle spasms occur, and a werewolf undergoing his transformation often loses physical control of his body. '''Stage 1: '''During the first stage of metamorphosis, a werewolf will expirience a slight sickly feeling, like a queasy stomach, and hair will begin to appear all over the body. This can be accompanied by a growth of hunger, and a sense of wildness. This usually lasts about ten or fifteen minutes. '''Stage 2: '''Signs of severe illness begin to show, some being as dramatic as muscle contractions, vomiting, and loss of balance. Also, bones begin to ache and skin begins to tighten and stretch, as hair still appears on the body. The canine teeth begin to enlongate and become sharper. This stage can last an hour. '''Stage 3: '''Extreme pain in all areas of the body. Bones begin to crack and pop as they enlongate and move. Muscles tighten and stretch, and skin begins to grow thick. Bleeding from different areas may occur. Voice becomes deeper and eyes start to turn yellow. Growth begins to occur all over the body, and digits on hands and feet become tough. Nails form into claws. This stage lasts another hour. '''Stage 4: '''Face should now be enlongated at the nose and mouth, and eyes should fully resemble a wolve's. A hunger for fresh meat should begin to take place as wildness kicks in. Loss of sanity and human intelligence begin to happen. Pain should lessen at this stage as werewolf should be nearing whole wolf form causing muscles and bones to relax. Fur should now be coating the entire body. At this stage, werewolves can attack humans. '''Once a werewolf enters stage 4, be cautious. '''Stage 4 should only last five minutes. If longer, genetic mutation has probably occured, and a werewolf may be stuck in this form at all times in his wolf form. '''Stage 5: '''Werewolf is almost fully formed. Bleeding and pain should stop, as should popping and and all sense of human knowledge. Werewolf should look muscular and twice as big as in his human form. Ravenous hunger begins to grow and mouth and nose should be nearing a full snout. Ears are now pointy and almost standing upright. The entire body should be coated in multiple layers of fur. Sickly symptoms stop. '''Stage 6: '''Wolf form is now fully accomplished. Wolf-like snout is complete, and werewolf now stands nine to ten feet in height. All bones and muscular structures are in complete form. ﻿